


Special Day

by Lunar_exe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Domestic Fluff, First Pride, Flashback, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Light Swearing, M/M, Modern AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Platonic Katt, Pride Festival, curious matt, mentions of Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_exe/pseuds/Lunar_exe
Summary: It's Matt's first pride festival, and he's excited to share it with his boyfriend Shiro. They're joined by Keith and Lance, in which Keith is pining for Lance and Lance is oblivious. All in all, Matt experiences something wonderfully new and helps a new romance blossom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fully finished fic ever, especially in the vld fandom. I really tried my best here, and since it's pride month I thought it would be fitting to post something for it this year. I did some research of my own about pride festivals, but I can say I took some artistic liberties here and there. Please give me constructive criticism if you can, it's highly appreciated!

"Kashi! Wake up!" Matt excitedly shook his boyfriend awake, throwing off their covers. Shiro moaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled. Matt huffed. He wasn't going to have any of that, especially on a day like this. "Do you even remember what day it is? Come on, get up!" He threw a pillow at Shiro, Shiro's prosthetic catching it mid-air. "Alright, alright, I'm up." Slowly but surely he sat up and stretched, trudging his way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Matt smiled, shaking his head. He loved Shiro, but sometimes he could be a little bit of a nuisance, especially in the morning. "I'm gonna be in the shower!" he called. He only heard Shiro crack the eggs, the TV running in the background. Matt shrugged and stepped inside their only bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

The couple shared a two-bedroom apartment with a small kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Though they had been together for almost 8 months now, it wasn't until recently they decided to move in together. Matt had been living with his sister beforehand and Shiro had occupied the apartment alone. His boyfriend finally saved enough money for him to move out of Pidge's place and into Shiro's. Both were happy with the other's company, no longer feeling the absence of their partner. 

Matt stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. He slipped into a shirt saying 'I'm not confused' with the bisexual colors forming a heart around the words. There was a reason he picked this shirt out, and wasn't because he liked to irritate the neighbors. It was a special day for him; the town was holding its first pride festival of the year. He had never been to a pride fest before, so he was excited to go. Even more so, Matt wanted to cherish this experience with Shiro. "Matt! Your food's up!" Shiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He quickly threw on a pair of pants and stepped into the kitchen. "So what deliciousness have you concocted this time?" He sat at their small island, looking at Shiro eagerly. Shiro only chuckled, saying "I tried something a little different this time…." He brought over a plate, Matt's eyes widening in wonder. On it was three pancakes, each one having a marble design of blue, pink, and purple. "Did you really-?!" Shiro nodded proudly. "You think I forgot, babe? I know how much this means to you." Matt beamed up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I could just kiss you right now. Actually…" He leaned up over the counter and pecked Shiro's lips. He giggled when he noticed a light blush rising on his lover's cheeks. "Aww, is someone flustered?" he teased. Shiro looked away in embarrassment. "Just eat your food", he mumbled. Matt giggled again. "Whatever you say Kashi." He began picking at his food while Shiro finished prepping his own.

-

"Takashi! Get your ass over here!" Matt yelled from the front door. He still wore his shirt from earlier but now had rainbow sunglasses crowning his head, along with some vans he painted himself, saying 'We're all equal here'. Just for good measure, he had a bisexual-colored earring in his left ear. He really wanted to express himself today, secretly hoping to find others like him. Not just necessarily through a shared sexuality but also through similar personalities. Of course he loved Shiro and could depend on him, but there were times where Matt just wanted to sit down and geek out about the latest game or drool over new tech or admire quality memes….with someone besides his sister, anyways. Maybe it was selfish of him but he couldn't help but feel that way. Hopefully this festival would change that….

"I'm getting there, just get the car ready," Shiro called. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "And I thought I took long," he muttered, swinging the car keys in his hands as he started towards the vehicle. Shiro just stepped out when Matt pulled up in front of him. He rolled down the window, saying "Hey there handsome. Wanna go for a ride?" Shiro just laughed. "Move over short stack, I'm driving." Matt pouted as he climbed over into the passenger seat, Shiro easily sliding into the driver's seat. "Can't you let me have my fun just this once?" he whined, pouting some more. Shiro shook his head. "Nope. Ruining it is the best part," he winked. Matt sighed and huffed, looking out the window. "Hey, didn't you say we were meeting up with someone today?" he asked. His boyfriend nodded, stepping on the gas. "Yep, we're supposed to meet up with Lance and Keith at the parking lot. Just for company, you know?" Matt nodded. "I haven't seen them in awhile, now that I think about it," he wondered aloud. "Have they got together yet?" Shiro chuckled at those words. "Keith is working up the courage to ask him. It's another reason why they're joining us. He's too damn nervous to go with just him and Lance, especially just finding out that he's bi. Kind of like someone else I know." He gave Matt a sly smile. Matt began to blush some. "I get the picture," he mumbled, turning towards the window even more. "Just shut up and drive." 

About 20 minutes later they pulled up in the designated parking lot for the fest, sliding into a spot next to a red motorcycle with flames on it. Matt could instantly tell who the owner was and smiled to himself a little. He remembered the first time Shiro drove him on his motorcycle…but that memory was meant for another day. He hopped out of the car and met Shiro on the other end, immediately grabbing his hand. He felt Shiro intertwine their fingers together and smiled up at him. "You ready, love?" Shiro nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "With you beside me? Always." He bent down and lightly kissed Matt, cupping his face in his hands. Matt kissed back softly, allowing his hands to wrap slowly around Shiro's neck and pulled him closer. They stood like that for a minute, letting the moment sink in, before breaking apart. "Well, should we go find Keith and Lance now?" Matt asked breathlessly. Shiro nodded slowly, his senses beginning to return. "Yeah…yeah, let's go."

\- 

Matt explored every inch of the area, his curiosity bursting from the seams. He was pleasantly surprised to find so many people attending the event, not expecting such a small town to have this much LGBTQ+ support. "Shiro, can you believe this?" He turned to his boyfriend in amazement. Shiro only chuckled at his reaction, shaking his head slightly. "I've been attending this for years, and not once have I seen someone react the way you have. I must say, it's quite cute." Matt stuck his tongue at him in a childish manner. He received only a laugh in return. "Come on," Shiro motioned, "let's check some of the booths out." He led Matt to a variety of stands, each bursting with color and personality. By the time the couple finished their browsing, Matt looked like the rainbow had poured itself all over him. Paint covered his face, arms, and neck. Not that you could see his neck; beads completely swamped it. He had blue, pink and purple gradient sunglasses on top of his head with a striped headband. Lastly, he had a bisexual flag draped across his shoulders. Shiro had politely declined the amenities for he 'had enough merch already'. "Bullshit," Matt had said. "You're at least getting a flag with me." His boyfriend reluctantly agreed, and was now too wearing a rainbow-colored flag. Most likely his tenth one. "Who knew a festival like this could be so fun," Matt breathed, eyes sparkling in wonder. "I see why you come here, Kashi." He turned towards Shiro, grinning like crazy. "So I'm taking that as we're coming back next year?" Shiro asked, fully knowing how rhetorical the question was. "You bet your sweet cheeks we are." Matt responded. His heart fluttered at hearing Shiro's words, how he referred to them as, well, them. 

Together.  
A couple.  
Inseparable lovers, even.

His thoughts snapped back again when he felt his phone buzz. Matt looked down to see a message pop up on the screen. "Oh, it's Lance. Looks like he and Keith are here." He placed the phone back in his pocket and held Shiro's hand. "He said they were by the food trucks. Should we go get lunch with them? I'm hungry anyways." On cue his stomach growled. "What, those pancakes weren't enough for you?" Shiro joked. "It's fine, I know you have a big appetite." Matt punched him in the shoulder, a small bruise appearing on impact. "Jeez, since when did you learn to how to throw a punch?" Shiro complained, massaging his human shoulder. Matt only smirked. "Where do you think, hot shot?" Shiro only sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I was right to take you to those martial art classes…" 

Several minutes passed as the two navigated the eccentric streets. Matt was still in disbelief in how everything was coordinated for this festival; banners in every shop window, the street covered in chalk and paint, and how every other person seemed to be wearing the wildest outfits he's seen in his life. Sure, it looked a little crazy on the outside, but that was the point; to let loose, to be expressive and not afraid of what others think. In a way it made Matt feel a little more confident about himself.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Lance stood next to a picnic table, waving at Shiro and Matt with a broad grin spread across his face. His smile reached his eyes. Keith sat at the table, waving a bit more subtly. Lance wore a simple white shirt that read 'I like my women how I like my men' in the bisexual colors with a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers. Keith just sported a black tee that read 'That's gay' in rainbow colors with black pants and combat boots. They looked like polar opposites, but at an event like this, they fit right in. "What's up, Lance?" Matt walked up to his bud and high-fived him. "Just chillin with Mullet over here." He jabbed a thumb in Keith's direction, who was already chatting with Shiro. "We initially were with the crowd in the streets, but y'know he isn't a big fan of that." Matt only shrugged. "Hey, who can blame the guy? Not everyone is as open as you." He playfully nudged Lance in the ribs, causing him to laugh. "Yeah yeah, I get it Matt. Anyways, who's up for lunch? For real, I'm starving." He turned towards Shiro and Keith, saying "Alright you two, we're getting some food. Want any?" Keith and Shiro stood in unison, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, what do you guys want?"

It was quickly decided that Matt and Keith would go get some hot dogs while Shiro and Lance would go find some Chinese food, since that’s what everyone was craving. As Matt and Keith stood in line, Matt decided to make light conversation with him…and even attempt to know him better. "So," he started, "what's the deal with you and Lance?" Instantly Keith turned red and he began to sputter. "I-I don't k-know what you mean-" Matt just laughed. "Dude, you're so obvious! I swear, how does Lance not notice?" He laughed some more seeing Keith grow even more flustered. "Hey man, I'm just playing around. Let's talk some more while we eat, our food's up." Keith only nodded silently as Matt took their order with thanks, trying to regain his composure. They sat down at the table from before and began to dig into their food. Matt noticed that Lance and Shiro were still away, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "If I may, how did you and Lance get this far?" Keith took a bite while contemplating his question. "Well…" he began. "It actually wasn't too long ago…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo Keith! Over here." Keith heard his friend's voice from across the café as he closed the door behind him, the door clicking quietly. Pidge was waving her hand so he could tell where she was, and he waved back in acknowledgement. Keith felt a spark excitement grow in him as he slid into the booth across from his friend, considering this was their first meetup in person. "Hey Pidge," he greeted, "how's it going?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Kinda boring to be honest with you. Seriously, can school be any more of a prison?" Both snickered in unison at her words. It was different somehow from chatting over video call. This felt more…real. More true. With this being their first meeting, they planned to make it a lasting memory.

"Hi! Would you guys like anything for today?" Keith looked to see a sun-kissed Cuban boy about his age standing next to their booth, holding a notepad and pen at the ready. His expression was light and cheery, complimented with his short brown hair and beige work uniform. This boy looked as if he belonged on the cover of a Vogue magazine, not in some local café. Keith felt his breath hitch for a moment. Damn, he was hot. "Hey Lance," Pidge said casually. Keith almost gawked at her. She knew this Adonis of a person? And didn't tell him? Lance broke into a brighter smile that had Keith melting, saying "Hey Pidge. You want the usual?" She nodded. He then turned his attention to Keith, asking "And you? What would you like?" Keith barely managed to get the words out without stuttering. "Uh, just an iced coffee will do," he responded quickly. He caught Pidge making those eyes at him, a sly look in them. He silently prayed that Lance didn't notice. "Great! Let me know if you want anything else!" Lance said cheerily, flashing him another one of those heart-melting smiles. Keith felt his face heat up and looked away, saying "Thanks…" Lance walked over to another group, continuing to take orders. God, was it legal for someone to be that gorgeous? "Looks like someone might have the hots for Loverboy over there," Pidge said smugly, interrupting Keith's thoughts. "Shut up," he mumbled into his jacket sleeve. What he hated more was that she was so right; he had it bad for Lance. 

He found out after Pidge and his meetup that the café actually wasn’t too far from his high school, so Keith made a point to stop by there as often as he could. He already had a cover for coming there so often; he claimed the quiet atmosphere made it easier to work in. Every time, by some miracle, Lance would be his server. And every time, Keith managed to not get caught staring. 

One day, as Keith was actually working on his homework, Lance came up to him unexpectedly. "Hey Keith?" he asked. Keith looked up from his worksheet, surprised to find him still here. Wasn't his shift over already? "Yeah Lance? What do you need?" At this point they've become good friends who liked to talk whenever necessary. He had also gotten quite used to concealing his feelings around Lance so he wouldn’t suspect anything. "Well uh, do you have a second to talk…?" Keith wasn't sure what Lance needed him for this time, but gestured to the empty seat in front of him. Lance plopped down and sighed a little. "So you know how most guys are into girls?" Keith shrugged a little. "Your point?" he responded. "No, but like are just into girls. Like they only look at girls that way." Lance spoke the words a little rushed, as if he was trying to stress his point. Keith nodded, trying to follow him. "Well, what if I told you I saw boys that way too?" It was a good thing Keith wasn't drinking any coffee, or else he would've spat it out in shock. Does this mean…? "So like…you think you're bisexual?" Keith asked hesitantly. Lance thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

He whistled a little. "Man did I need to get that off my chest," he laughed, stretching from the table some. Keith tilted his head some. "Why did you want to talk to me about this?" he asked in bewilderment. Lance sighed, saying "Well honestly….I thought you could help me figure out how to come out to everyone? Since, you know…you've been out for awhile…" It wasn't a secret to anyone that Keith was gay; he was pretty open about that. It didn't even faze Lance, and now he knew why. "Uh, I'm not sure if I'm the best person to give advice for this," Keith admitted sheepishly, "but maybe I can give you a few ideas." They talked back and forth about different approaches and ways to express how he felt. After about 20 minutes of discussion, Lance checked his phone and swore in Spanish. "I'm sorry, but I have to go or else mama is gonna kill me. See ya later, Mullet." He waved to Keith as he exited the café, Keith lightly waved back. 

And he didn't even mind the nickname. 

\- 

"And uh, we've been like that ever since," he finished, embarrassed some. "I even think his coming out made us closer in a way." Matt sighed dreamily, saying "That's so cute. I hope you guys get together soon." Keith looked away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well actually….I was planning on telling him today…"

Matt grinned even more. "That's even more romantic, Keith. Although, you look a little worried. Could you be…nervous?" Keith replied slowly, "…I-I mean…yes…?" He hid his face some in shame, and Matt's smile grew softer. He placed a hand on Keith's arm from across the table in reassurance, and Keith looked up, stunned a little from the touch. "Don't worry, I get it. Did Shiro ever tell you how him and I got together?" Keith shook his head. Matt placed his hand back from before, saying "Well I don't know if this will help, but I think you deserve to know how mister Shirogane asked me to be his plus-one." He took a deep breath, and began. "To start off, it wasn't anything fancy. He knew I was a chill guy; give me a computer and some pizza, and I'm set for life. With this mentality in mind, he decided to take me out to a nearby burger joint for lunch. I just thought he wanted to hangout, so I didn't think much of it. Then in the middle of us eating out of nowhere, he decides to just casually say 'So, wanna go out?' " Keith snickered. "I mean, come on, he could've at least acted like he was serious! I almost spat out my burger, I was so shocked." Even Keith couldn't hold back his laughter at that, and Matt felt the need to join in with him. "You can say we had a little talk about his approach afterwards." Keith wiped a tear from his eyes, still snickering from the story. Matt could already tell it was working its magic, and secretly fist pumped under the table. Hopefully now Keith shouldn't be as nervous.

"Hey, sorry for being so long!" Lance's voice piped up from behind them. Matt turned to see him and Shiro walk up with bowls of food, Shiro chewing whatever he had in his mouth. "Some picky customer kept holding up the line," Lance said as he slid into the seat next to Keith, which caused a light blush to appear on the raven-haired boy. Matt and Shiro exchanged knowing glances, understanding that the moment was slowly approaching for the other two. After another 10 minutes of everyone chatting and finishing their food, Matt and Lance wanted to head back to the fest, so they decided to go and join the festivities.

\- 

Hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. That didn't mean the day was necessarily over; the night was just beginning, and the fest was still in full swing. They had now moved over to a nearby park and various couples were setting up blankets and chairs to settle down in. Shiro and Matt were no exception; Shiro brought out a thin blanket and placed it over the grass, beckoning Matt to sit next to him. He plopped down beside Shiro, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. It was announced earlier that fireworks were to go off soon, so they wanted to get comfy for the spectacle. Keith and Lance decided to do the same not too far from the couple, sitting lazily in the grass. Matt wanted to watch the two, in case Keith decided to make his confession right then and there. He would never admit it aloud but Matt wanted to see the entire thing go down. 

Several minutes later, Matt saw Keith take Lance's hand and began to speak. "Kashi, look!" he whispered gleefully to Shiro. "Hm?" Shiro looked up, confused to see his boyfriend pointing at Lance and Keith until he realized what Matt meant. "It's happening!" Matt was practically bouncing next to Shiro, his excitement only growing. They watched as Keith became more emotional, leaning towards Lance as he confessed his feelings. Lance was just sitting there, his mouth agape and in shock. A few moments seemed to pass between the two before Lance lurched forward, pressing his lips against Keith's. Matt pumped his fists at the sight when Keith slowly kissed back. "You are such a sap," Shiro said, shaking his head at Matt. "Shhh," Matt replied as he placed a finger over Shiro's lips. "You're spoiling the moment." Shiro just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the small smile that formed. Matt still had his eyes locked on the lovebirds as Lance expressed himself towards Keith. They kissed again, and this time the fireworks went off.

Matt's attention now turned towards the fireworks. They shot off one after another, a high-pitched sound echoing behind them before bursting in the air, color exploding across the evening sky. Some had sparks flitting around, others were a simple pop and done; it didn’t matter to Matt. He loved every one of them. To him, it was a reminder of the unforgettable day he had with the ones, especially the one, he loved and how much he would keep this close to his heart.

"Matt?" He heard Shiro speak his name softly, and Matt turned to meet his boyfriend's gaze. It was filled with tenderness and warmth, something Matt always loved about Shiro. "Yes?" he asked softly, losing himself in those beautiful eyes. They were so close, only mere inches apart. Matt slowly closed the gap, his lips carefully placed against Shiro's. His eyes were closed, listening to the fireworks above. He felt Shiro kiss back, and he melted into the moment, letting Shiro take him in his arms and hold him close. Matt slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, relishing every second of this. After what felt like eternity, they broke apart, their eyes still locked together. "Shiro…" Matt started, but Shiro cut him off with another kiss.

"Happy Pride Month, Matt."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give me a better title to use, I swear-


End file.
